A Pirran's Story
by Little-Kity
Summary: Based hundreds of centuries before Lief, Barda and Jasmine. About the life of one Pirran who lived through the destruction of Pirra and follows her life.
1. Pirra's Downfall

_Uh....hi. This is the first fanfic that I have ever written. Please don't flame me!  
  
Basically, this story is meant to follow the lives of the Pirrans. One family particuarly, the History-Keeper person's family. I think that's about it then.......read on!_  
  
**Disclaimer Thing:  
**I don't see the point of disclaimers, but anyway, here's mine: I dont own Deltora Quest. I dont own any of it's characters. This part, the prologue came straight out of the book. I didn't create it myself (duh). So leave me alone! Please dont sue me!  
  
**Prologue  
**  
Long, long ago, there once existed a green land called Pirra, where the breezes breathed magic. Jealous shadows lurked on Pirra's borders, but the land was protected by a mysterious pipe, which played notes of such beauty that no evil could take root within sound of its voice.  
  
The Pipe was played morning, noon and night by the people's chief, the Piper, who was the finest player in the land.  
  
One dark winters night, the Piper of those days passed in her sleep. The next day, three great musicians offered themselves as her replacement. They were Plume the Brave, Auron the Fair, and Keras the Unknown. The three played in turn before the people, as was the custom. Plume's playing was so stirring, the crowd cheered. Auron's music was so beautiful, the crowd wept. Keras created sounds so haunting that all who heard it were rapt with wonder.  
  
When the people voted to choose their favourite, each player received an equal number of votes. The three played again and again. But each time, the results were the same.  
  
Night fell, but the testing went on. The people, who had by now separated into three groups according to their favourite grew tired and angry. But each person wanted his or her choice to become Piper and would not vote for another.  
  
At last, long after midnight, when the vote was called even for the thirteenth time, the three groups turned furiously upon one another, using their magic to insult and injure.  
  
A man in a hooded cloak stepped forward. He was tall, but bent with weakness as though the long day and night of music had been beyond his endurance. Each section of the crowd thought that he was one of its own, for he had spent time with all three, urging its members to keep stong, and to hold firm. "I have a solution my friends!" he cried. "Let the contestants share the honour of being Piper. The Pipe is made up of three parts which fit together. Let Plume, Auron and Keras each take one part of the whole!"  
  
And so tired, so angry had the people become, that they agreed.They gave Plume the mouthpiece of the Pipe, Auron the middle stem, and Keras the endpiece. Then, because they still had bad feelings for one another, the three groups went their separate ways, each group following its own favourite.  
  
The hooded man rubbed his hands, well satisfied, and slipped away like a shadow before the rising of the sun.  
  
The dawn broke with no sound of music, and the long day passed in silence, for the rival groups were far apart, and no one piece of the Pirran Pipe couls play alone.  
  
Shadows crept into Pirra. Trees withered in their shade, and flowers wilted. Little by little the Shadows swallowed the pleasant villages, the green fields, while every moment, the dread power cloaked within them grew stronger.  
  
Too late, the three groups realised their danger. Shadows now rolled dark between them. They could not reach one another to make the whole. And at last, seeing that their land was lost, they were forced to use the last of their magic to save themselves.  
  
So it was the green land of Pirra became the barren, ugly place called the Shadowlands. Its people, still blaming one another for their ancient loss, dwell to this day on three separate islands in a strange and secret sea.  
  
And the Pirran Pipe, forever divided, is heard no more.....  
  
**Pirra's Downfall** _(A/N:- My part of the story :D)_  
  
Rebekah struggled along after the other supporters of Auron the Fair, her heavy case of books dragging along behind her.  
"Mother," a young woman came up to her. "Why must you bring the history books with you? Most likely we will be returning home within a few days. Surely you could have simply left the books behind?"  
  
Rebekah turned and glared at her daughter. "I am the history keeper. I must protect the books with my life. You know I felt danger when the dark stranger's proposition was carried out. We are doing the wrong thing. The Pipe should not have been separated," she pointed towards Pirra's eastern border. "Look at those clouds. They are not normal. We are in grave danger, Shafan." _(A/N Yes, weird name, I know)_  
  
Shafan scoffed. "They are probably just storm clouds. We are in no danger apart from getting ourselves soaked through. We will have to shelter in a cave, maybe."  
  
Rebekah's eyes flashed. "We ARE in danger, no matter how much it is denied. See for yourself! Have you not noticed that Auron has not yet played her part of the Pipe?! Yet judging by the sun, it is certainly almost midday! Why has she not played it? Maybe because no single part of the Pipe can play on its own! Do you not see-"  
  
"Stop it Mother!! I am sure Auron has already played it, and we have just not noticed!" She stamped her foot angrily. "And even if we are in danger, it is the entire fault of the followers of Plume and Keras for not following the Lady Auron!! And-" The deep, rumbling sound of thunder cut her off. She looked towards the east, to the dark clouds fringed with scarlet quickly coming in their direction.  
  
Rebekah looked at Shafan, her all the colour draining from her face. "It begins," she whispered. Clutching the case of books to her chest, she stumbled backwards. "It begins!" she shrieked. "Beware!"  
  
Within seconds they were surrounded. Screams and cries of panic echoed into the inky blackness. "Mother!!" she could hear Shafan screaming. "Help me!!"  
  
It was total panic. Everyone was running in every direction, screaming, yelling. For it to stop. For them to be miraculously saved. "Mother!!" Rebekah heard Shafan scream again. She blundered towards where she thought her daughter was. Suddenly someone cannoned into her and they crashed to the ground. With horror, she felt the books fly out of her hands.  
  
Climbing unsteadily to her knees, she felt around the grass for the books she had slaved so long on. She could not lose them now! There was a roaring sound and she was flung to the ground by a fierce wind rushing through the massacre at hand. She could hear people screaming, crying, above the roar.  
  
Unexpectedly, the roaring faded, leaving a deathly silence. Rebekah could feel her shallow breathing. It seemed to echo all around her. Abruptly, a deep, resounding laugh erupted from all around her; evil, mocking. As the horrible sound faded away, the soft green grass beneath her turned into dry, cracked earth. The flowers and shrubs next to which she crouched withered and shrank away to nothing.  
  
But where was she? Where was Shafan? She couldn't lose her again. Not after everything they had been through. She couldn't bear to see the girl she had rasied for half her life be taken from her like before. Not again...She wouldn't let that happen....not again....  
  
She felt someone crawl up next to her. "Mother?" Shafan breathed.  
  
Thank goodness! Shafan!  
  
"Yes Shafan?"  
  
"I am sorry. I am sorry for everything."  
  
They threw their arms around one another. The air began to thicken. Rebekah and Shafan began to cough and splutter. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe! Her mind swimming, she collapsed back onto the ground. Just before she blacked out completely, there was a blinding flash of light.  
  
Then nothing.  
  
**Author's Note:**  
  
_Bwhahahaha...cliffhanger! Not quite the best one, but oh well! :)  
  
Oh, well...um...review if u want. Please dont flame. Thanx.  
  
**Little Kitty**  
  
P.S. CATS WILL RULE THE WORLD ONE DAY!!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_


	2. The Rainbow Cavern

_Author's Note:-  
  
Hi! I've actually updated! Here's the second chapter of 'A Pirran's Story'. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer Thing:-  
  
I don't own Deltora Quest, or any of its characters. Please don't sue me! Thanx. _:-)  
  
**  
The Rainbow Cavern**  
  
Rebekah groaned and tried to sit up, her head swimming. Dazzling light met her blurred eyes. Where was she? Blinking furiously, she staggered to her feet. Great masses of fungus-like material stood tall and heavy as age-old trees. A stream flowed by small ferns and mosses blanketing the land around her. And the light. Bright rainbow light streamed from....everywhere. But where was the sun? And the sky? The green fields, the trees, the silver streams, the pretty flowers and shrubs? Where was the place she called home?  
  
Glancing around her, she saw many people lying unconscious on the ground, others were wandering aimlessly around. Amidst everyone, there knelt Auron. She was pale, and her eyes were closed. Her blonde hair was covering half her face. Motionless, she just sat there, as if it had all been too much for her.  
  
Stumbling, Rebekah made her way towards her. "Where are we?" she croaked.  
  
"I do not know," Auron whispered. She still had not opened her eyes. "Somewhere...on an island...deep in the earth."  
  
Rebekah stared. "You mean to say...we are under the ground? How?"  
  
"Before..all this, you remember all the people - at least, the people who followed me - you all entrusted your power in me? When...when the shadows came...all was panic...so I used our magic to save us...to send us somewhere safe. There was no time to think, no time to plan...so I simply commanded the earth to...swallow us up." She gave Rebekah a grim smile. "No doubt Plume and Keras have done the same. But I think we are far separated from those treacherous beings." she hissed.  
  
The others were beginning to stir. People everywhere were groaning and mumbling as they tried to sit themselves up. Auron looked at Rebekah. "I must tell the people what has happened."  
  
Auron stood and climbed to the top of a huge rock where the people could see her clearly.  
  
Clearing her throat, she cried, "My people!You will be by now wondering where we are. You see, when you all......."  
  
Rebekah stopped listening. She didn't need to. Wandering along the stream, she strolled through the fungus-trees, the small ferns brushing her legs as she walked. Well, this place wasn't that bad. It had beauty in itself. The trees were clearing, and as Rebekah quickened her pace, she came to the edge of the island. The water glittered with many different colours Rebekah had never even seen before. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to live here after all. The shining rainbow light was beautiful beyond words.

In the hard months ahead, the Aurons built homes for themselves, and made boats from the fungus-trees. They learned to live on a diet of fish and other food from the coloured sea. Many found it difficult to change from the luxuries of Pirra to this difficult life under the land above.  
  
Some wanted to find the people of Plume and Keras, to rejoin the Pipe and return to Pirra before it was too late, and the shadows could not be made to leave. But Auron forbid it, to the agreement of most.  
  
"The Plumes and Keras's are savages! They would willingly massacre our entire population if they had the chance! They are the reason we are down here, instead of in our beautiful homeland! They are selfish, lying beasts, who cannot be trusted!"  
  
And so it was.  
  
But there were those who said they could not live without Pirra. So they began to weave spells to create images of Pirra. At first, it was only applied to their houses. But then they wanted to spread it to the entire island.  
  
And Auron agreed.  
  
Rebekah and many others objected. They did not want to live a lie. However wild, or strange this world may be, they much prefered it to a dream.  
  
But Auron would not listen, and so it was decided that during the next few days, the powerful spell would be woven over the island.

That night, Rebekah was in a fury. "They cannot do this!" she spat at Shafan. "We cannot spend our days pining over what is already lost to us! We will never get back Pirra. It is a thing of the past. There is nothing we can do.We are in Auron now! This is Auron, an island that is under the ground, in a shining rainbow cavern. Not Pirra! No dream can ever replace Pirra!"  
  
"Mother," Shafan soothed. "We can do nothing about it though. Turn your mind to happier thoughts. Den and I are betrothed. We shall wed soon." she smiled.  
  
Shafan's calmness drove Rebekah mad. "How can you be so calm? Shafan, don't think I'm not happy for you....but they cannot do this!" she exploded. "I am going to Auron's house!"  
  
"But mother-" Shafan started, but Rebekah had already gone.  
  
Auron was busy weaving in her hut when there was a knocking on the door. "Come in," she called.  
  
Rebekah stormed in the door. Auron held up her hand. "I know what you are going to say, but you know the answer. We are going to weave the spell during the next few days. It is the best thing for all-"  
  
"You say it is the best thing but it is not! Do you not see? Even if we do create this illusion, it will still not be Pirra! It will still be the island, only our minds would have been clouded by....this...this illusion! This dream! This idea that....that...Auron, you just cannot do this!" she cried.  
  
Auron leapt up angrily. "I can do whatever I want to, Rebekah! Do not forget, I am the leader of us all! I can do whatever I want! You are the history-keeper, not our Piper! And it is all the fault of Plume and Keras! If they had simply stepped down and let me be the Piper, we would still be in Pirra now, and we wouldn't have to do this!" she shrieked.  
  
Rebekah looked at Auron in disgust. "And it is all the fault of Plume and Keras because they should have stepped down for you? And why should they have done that?"  
  
Auron looked shocked. "You know very well. Because I was the best. You yourself voted for me, so I must have been the best." She raised her head high.  
  
"I voted for you because, yes, you were excellent. Your music was beautiful. But you are too proud, Auron. You wallow in your pride, and that disgusts me." she hissed. "You think you are better than everyone else! You are vile, Auron! But let me tell you! You are no better than Plume and Keras!" she spat.  
  
Auron's blue eyes widened. "No! I am not....no..." she staggered backwards, crashing into her desk, scattering pens and other items all over the place. "No!" she shrieked. "I am not! I never will be!" Red-faced, she pushed past Rebekah and ran out the door into the fungus trees beyond. "I am not!" Rebekah could hear her shrieking in the distance.  
  
By now, people were rousing and sleepily looking out of their houses to find the source of the noise. Startled, Rebekah slipped out of Auron's hut and went back to her house. Shafan was waiting for her.  
  
"What did you do Mother?" Shafan crossed her arms.  
  
"Nothing. We...talked, but she refuses to change her desicion." Shafan stared at her suspiciously, but then shrugged and went back to bed. The next day...  
  
"Rebekah! Shafan!" someone was calling them. Rebekah strode to the door and opened it to see Auron's little sister waiting anxiously.  
  
"What is it, Jana?"  
  
Jana's face was pale, her eyes shadowed, as if she'd had no sleep the previous night. "Auron's missing! We can't find her!" The small girl looked frantic.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, last night, you know the noises coming from somewhere in the trees?" Rebekah nodded. "Well, after that, I went to see Auron. But she wasn't there! So I got my father and my uncle, and we started to look for her, but we can't find her! So, Father told me to get as many people as possible to go out and look for her. So please, please can you help me look for her?"  
  
"Of..of course," Rebekah stuttered. Jana pulled at her hand and led her to a large group of people.  
  
"Rebekah and Shafan are helping! Let's go!" Jana exclaimed. 

Several hours later...  
  
Rebekah and Shafan were scouring the island for Auron. Rebekah couldn't care less for Auron. She was too busy being lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"You know," a little voice whispered to her, "this is exactly like the time that Esta went missing...you remember Esta...you know what happened don't you...you remember don't you..." Rebekah shook her head, attempting to clear the thoughts.  
  
'No,' she told herself, trying to drown out the voice. 'This isn't like last time..Auron will be fine'  
  
But the voice wouldn't go away. "You remember...searching through the bushes...looking for Esta's body...knowing all it was all your doing..."  
  
"Stop it!" she shriekied, clasping her hands over her ears. "Stop it, please!"  
  
Shafan looked at her in alarm. "Mother? Are you quite alright?"  
  
At last the voice had ceased. "Yes...I am alright." she sighed. How long could she cope keeping Esta a secret? She did not know.  
  
Shafan was still looking at her cautiously.  
  
There was a shout from up ahead, at the mouth of one of the caves on the island.  
  
Jana's father was clutching a scrap of white cloth in his hand. "I found this outside the cave," he called. "I am certain it is Auron's! She may have entered here!"  
  
Rebekah and Shafan hurried to reach the others milling around the cave entrance, as if unsure about entering the cave.  
  
"...Shall we go in?" Rebekah asked. She too was not certain on moving into the cave. I am not afraid, she told herself. Just.....cautious. The shadowy darkness of the cave was not very appealing. She hesitated, then stepped forward into the darkness. Shrugging, the rest followed.  
  
Rebekah grasped Shafan's hand. Just cautious, not afraid, she reminded herself. The cave was sloping downwards, and Rebekah had trouble keeping her footing. Why on earth would Auron come down here? She wondered. In my opinion, she took what I said a little too seriously.  
  
"Auron?" someone in the gloom called. "Are you down here?"  
  
A low growl responded. What on earth...? There was a hissing sound and a torch flared, flames leaping over the cavern walls. Then someone screamed.  
  
Seated in front of them was what seemed to be...a giant deformed spider. Eight long legs, barbed with spikes spread over the rough ground. Red eyes burned savagely in a lustering black shelled head. And there wasn't only one, oh no. There were many. And lying in a heap in front of them were a pile of bones stripped bare, white scraps of cloth littering the ground.  
  
Rebekah could hear her own terrified scream ripping through the air. Grasping Shafan's hand, she stumbled up, up, back the way they had come. She ran, pushing past the others, desperate to escape the terrible creatures.  
  
With a roar, the spiders leapt up and started towards strange people. Bellowing, they snatched up those who were too slow to run, tearing them apart.. Those who had dared intrude into their territory. Like the one in the white dress before, with the yellow hair. Well, they had dealt with her. Screams echoed through the cavern.  
  
Sobbing, Rebekah flew up the slope. They were getting closer to the surface. Heart pounding, she scrambled up towards the exit. Screams could be heard from below them. Suddenly, her feet slipped from beneath her, and she skidded back down the slope.  
  
"Mother!" Shafan wailed.  
  
Rebekah couldn't stop sliding. Tumbling down, she landed painfully her arm. She howled in pain, hearing a sharp crack. Gasping, she tried to sit up. And something was coming. No! The giant spider! But she could barely stand. She could not run. She could do nothing. Nothing but sit as the horrid thing came closer and closer to devouring her.  
  
"Help me," she moaned, but her voice was barely audible. Closing her eyes, she lay back down, waiting for the end to come....

_  
Author's Note:-  
  
Hello again! Hope you liked it. Thanks to all who read the first chapter, especially Maggie, Star, and PJ Blindclown for reviewing.  
  
As before, please don't flame me!  
  
Thanx :-)  
  
**Little Kitty  
**  
P.S. Cats will rule the world one day! _


	3. The Discovery

_**Author's Note:-  
  
Thanx to Ashleigh and Dragonmaster for reviewing! Yay!  
  
Uh...I think I've created a bit of confusion. Ok then.....Auron was eaten by the I don't like her...hehehe....Esta was someone back in Rebekah's past....At the moment we dont know who she is (well, I do, but you dont) I just haven't gotten to her yet. She'll keep popping up until I feel like explaining about who she is and what happened with her and Rebekah. :-)  
  
Now where were we...? Oh yea....Rebekah was gonna get eaten by a giant spider....on we go!**_

The Discovery  
  
"Help me," Rebekah moaned, but her voice was barely audible. Closing her eyes, she lay back down, waiting for the end to come....  
  
Suddenly, she heard a massive roar and felt heat racking her body. _What on earth...? _Opening her eyes, she glimpsed several people leaping over her and brandishing several torches at the spider. And leading them was Den! To whom Shafan was betrothed! Scrambling back down the slope after him was Shafan, dear Shafan.  
  
"Mother!" she cried. Shafan grabbed for Rebkah's arm and hauled her to her feet. "Come!"  
  
But Rebekah had barely taken more then two steps before her legs gave way beneath her.  
  
"No," Rebekah gasped. "Leave me, go."  
  
"Oh, stop with all that, Mother," Shafan snapped. "You know I cannot. Come."  
  
"I cannot," she moaned. "I think I broke my leg. I cannot possibly walk."  
  
"Then I shall have to carry you," Shafan snapped. Bending over, she took her mother over her left shoulder and began the climb up the deadly slope.  
  
Rebekah could see back down to where Den and the other men were fighting. Plunging the flame towards the terrible spiders, then leaping out of the way as they lunged hatefully at them. Weaving in and out of one another, confusing the beasts.  
  
She looked at Den. Strong. Intelligent. Loving. Willing to put himself at stake to help his betrothed and her mother.  
  
Then suddenly, it was if everything was in slow motion. She saw him turn, check where Shafan was, to see if she was safe. She saw him smile. Saw the beast pounce. Heard her scream echo through the cavern as she saw him fall, lifelessly to the ground. Then abruptly, she was facing the mouth of the cave as Shafan swung around.  
  
"Den!!" Shafan screamed. "DEN!!" Shafan lifted Rebekah from her shoulders. "I am sorry. I must go to Den. You go outside and tell the others to come and help!"  
  
Then she was running, running, back down into the dimness, back down to the danger below. There was nothing else to do. Rebekah crawled painfully to her feet and staggered out of the cave. A group of people were waiting anxiously outside.  
  
"Help," she croaked. "Den...danger...Shafan...help..." Without warning she crashed to the ground. A roar echoed from the cave.  
  
Some went to Rebekah's aid, others rushed into the cave, but most just fled.  
  
"Please, please let Shafan be okay..." Rebekah murmured. Her head was swimming. She was weak...so weak.... She let herself drift out of consciousness. "Please......." she whispered.

Rebekah was dreaming. It was a nice dream. She was in a clearing in a green forest. The sky was bright blue. There was a small stream bubbling, while animals frolicked. She smiled. It was nice. So nice. But....the sky was fading...the trees were fading....it was all fading...._The stream _there was something in the stream. Something dark....floating.... Rebekah started to edge towards it. _No.... _It was a young woman. A young woman floating just under the surface of the water. The rustling of the trees grew louder, louder. _It's all your fault... _they seemed to be saying. _It's all your fault... You did this... It's all your fault... _The sky turned deep grey, and the trees turned red, red as blood. The animals had disappeared. _What's going on? _Rebekah wondered Suddenly the woman was rising, rising up from the stream. "You did this to me...I haven't forgotten...I will never forget," she hissed.  
  
Rebkah awoke screaming. "I am sorry! I am sorry! I never meant to harm you Esta!! I never meant to harm you." She drew her knees to her chin and sobbed. "I never meant to harm you.." she whispered. "Never."  
  
But...where was she? Glancing around, she realised she was in her hut. Everything that had happened flew through her head. Auron. The cave. The spiders. Den. Shafan.  
  
And Esta.  
  
Rebekah shook her head. She didn't want to remember. She couldn't handle remembering. She'd thought those memories had been buried deep enough so she wouldn't have to think about them again. Not again...  
  
There was a rustle from outside and Jana stepped in the door.  
  
"Hi...I thought I heard someone screaming. Are you alright?"  
  
Rebekah's throat stuck. She couldn't speak. Biting her lip, she nodded.  
  
"Good. I am glad you are alright now. I thought you wouldn't make it." Jana shook her head. "I am sorry...about Den," Jana murmured. "He was a good man. He and Shafan would have been very happy." With that, she ducked back out the door.  
  
Rebekah was stricken. What did she mean? Den was not....he could not....  
  
"And all because of me..." Her voice was barely audible. "All because of me...I have caused the deaths of three people....first Esta...then Auron...now Den." She buried her face in her blankets. "It's all my fault." she cried.  
  
"Mother? Why are you crying?" Shafan's voice came from next to her.  
  
Rebekah jolted. "Shafan! I didn't know you were here!" she gasped. "How...how long were you standing there?"  
  
"Oh, I only came in now," Shafan said casually. She looked strained and her normally rosy-cheeked face was pale. Her lip trembled. Unable to hold it in anymore, she collapsed on the bed sobbing. "Horrid creatures!" she burst out. "Those horrid, horrid creatures! They have taken my Den away from me!"  
  
Awkawrdly, Rebekah patted her daughter on the back. "Uh...you may need time alone...I will leave you now..." Rebekah got out of bed and limped out the door.  
  
Shafan sighed and rolled onto her back, spreading out on the bed. Den was her life. They were to be married. More tears welled in her eyes. She had to do something, something to distract her. She would look through some of her Mother's belongings from long ago. That always cheered her up, always distracted her.  
  
She slid off the bed and knelt in front of a large carved chest by the bed. She opened the lid and picked up a small wooden box, filled with many sketches of people Rebekah once knew back in Pirra. Oh...but here was one she had never noticed before, of two women standing by a stream in a forest clearing. The first women was Rebekah, just many, many years younger than she was now. But who was the other? She looked so much like Rebekah. The likeness was uncanny. She flipped the drawing over and read off the back of the sheet.  
  
_"Rebekah with Esta"_  
  
Shafan blinked. She'd never heard of an Esta before. She must ask Rebekah later. She sifted through the chest, filled with so many memories. Here was another sketch she had never seen before. Of the same two women and a baby.  
  
_"Esta with Rebekah and baby Shafan"_  
  
Shafan smiled. That was her as a baby. Oh wait...there was something written below that.  
  
_  
To dearest Esta,  
  
I am so happy for you! You have had a baby girl! Shafan is a beautiful name for her.  
Remember I will always be there for you and Shafan.  
I will see you on the morrow.  
Your sister,  
  
__Rebekah_.  
  
Shafan stared at the paper. She must have read wrong. She must have. Rebekah did not even have a sister! Breathing heavily, she threw the offending paper at the chest and slammed it shut. Suddenly, a secret compartment in the side of the chest flew open. Curious, Shafan reached into the small cavity. There were several pieces of paper hidden there. She glanced at the first. Her eyes widened as she read it.  
  
_  
Rebekah,  
  
Shafan is my daughter, not yours! You have no right to take her from me! I cannot believe you would do this to your own sister! The loss of losing your own daughter must be great indeed, but Shafan is mine! Please return her to me! Stop acting as though you are the victim here, you are not! Shafan is mine! I love her greater and can give her far more than you ever could. You have no rights to take her at all! Please, just please return her.  
  
Esta.  
  
__****_

_**Author's Note:-  
  
Hi....  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. Writer's block. I dunno yet what Shafan's gonna do after reading that secret little letter. I'll try and think it up soon.  
  
I'll probably fully explain the whole thing about Esta and Shafan and Rebekah either next chapter or the one after that.  
  
Thanx again to Ashleigh and Dragonmaster for reviewing! Reviews are good! (so are cats...teehee)  
  
Please review!  
  
Don't think I've left anything out.....  
**__**  
Little Kitty **_


	4. Confessions

**Author's Note:-**

Hello everybody! Bwahaha.....I updated!

Thanx to PJ Blindclown, Maggie, and DragonMaster for reviewing! Thanx tons.

Uh...I think I've made this pretty confusing... This is what's happened so far....

_- The Pirrans have all been exiled from Pirra. Rebekah and her daughter Shafan followed Auron the Fair and they've settled on the island of Auron._

_- Auron wants to weave a spell over the island to recreate Pirra, but Rebekah objected and hurt Auron's feelings (if you could call it that)._

_- Auron ran off._

_- People went to search for her, went into a cave where they found out Auron had been eaten by an arach._

_- The arach chased the people and Shafan's bethrothed got killed._

_- To cheer herself up Shafan started to go through Rebekah's junk and found some sketches of a woman and a baby and a note on the bottom that basically said that Shafan was the daughter of Rebekah's sister, Esta. Plus a letter from Esta to Rebekah that went along the lines of: Give my daughter back, she's mine._

_- So Esta is Rebekah's sister._

Wow that's complicated. Even I'm saying it's complicated. And I wrote it. Bother.

Well, this chapter I'm trying to uncomplicate it...if that's a word.

I end off my very long author's note with a disclaimer...

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I'm getting tired of writing disclaimers, so this one counts for the this chapter and the rest of the story.__  
__  
"I don't own Deltora Quest or any of it's characters. I do like to think I own the plot and certain characters though...which I probably stole unwittingly from somewhere else....bother."_

**  
Confessions**

Shafan stared in shock and bewilderment at the letter. "Shafan is my daughter not yours..." she read aloud, her voice quivering. It couldn't be what she thought it was...it was a mistake...just a simple mistake. It had to be. A mistake. A mistake. She needed to think this through...she needed to just sit alone and think...

She discarded the papers, leaving them lying on the bare wooden floor and padded out the door. She just needed time to herself, to think. Raking her fingers through her thick brown hair, she left the house and went in the direction of the shore.

Rebekah came back to the house. "Shafan dear," she called "I need you to..." her voice trailed off as she noted the empty bed. "Shafan?" She stepped forward into the room and looked around, her eyes fastening on the chest, with its secret compartment hanging wide open on its hinges, the papers strewn about it. "No..." Rebekah gasped. She stumbled forth and gathered the papers. The letter. The sketches. Why did she not dispose of these? What was she thinking? Shafan was bound to discover them one day. She groaned in frustration and buried her face in her hands, the parchments sliding to the ground. Where was Rosa? Rosa and Rebekah has been friends since they were tiny. Rosa would know what to do.

She picked up the papers once more and quietly left the house. She had to see Rosa at once.

Shafan sat on the lonely shore, staring out at the rainbow water softly lapping against the sand. She was thinking. There had to be some simple thing she'd left out. Something that would explain it all. How was it possible? If the letter and sketches were to be believed, she was actually the daughter of Rebekah's sister Esta. But since when did Rebekah have a sister? And from the looks of the sketch, a twin sister.

_  
"I cannot believe you would do this to your own sister...the loss of losing your own daughter must be great indeed, but Shafan is mine..."_

The words kept ringing in her mind. Well; maybe...maybe Esta died and Rebekah, in her kindness, adopted her and...and never told her as not to upset her; but why then the letter? It didn't make sense.

Well; maybe Rebekah went to babysit her. And then brought her to her house, and Esta didn't realise she was being babysitted and accused Rebekah of kidnapping her, which explains the letter ...

No no no! That's just silly! She cursed at herself. "Why must my life be so complicated...?" she moaned. With a sigh, she stood up. There was nothing else to do. She just had to confront Rebekah and find out what really happened. It was probably just something small and simple she hadn't thought of...there was probably no conceit or malice involved...it was just all a simple mistake. Yes, that's all it was...a small, simple mistake.

Rebekah was panting as she reached Rosa's house. "Rosa!" she called, thumping on the door. "Rosa, I need to speak with you"  
Rosa came to the door, quite flustered. "What is it? Are you quite alright, Rebekah?" Rebekah pushed past her into the hut.

"I must speak with you most urgently. It is to do with Esta and Shafan."

"Esta?" Rosa looked puzzled. "But she died long ago. What about her?"

The words stuck in Rebekah's throat. Shaking her head, she passed the letter and the sketches to Rosa. She watched as Rosa read through the note on the sketch, and then the letter.

Rosa looked up. "What on earth is this?" she cried. "It is as if it is saying that Esta is Shafan's mother! Absurd! Esta never even married, let alone have children. Wherever did you find this?"

Rebekah took a deep breath. "They are mine. Let me explain..." She sat Rosa by the table and seated herself opposite her, figeting slightly.

"Esta was married to a man named Jahn. He was a scoundrel indeed. But she kept the marriage a secret, as she knew many would have objected to her marrying him. I was married to Marq, as you know." Rosa nodded.

"We both found we were with child, around the same time as one another. They children were born within weeks of each other. I had a little girl that I named Aniy. Unfortunately, Marq had to leave on business just before her birth, and stayed away for about two months afterwards. Esta had another little girl called Shafan." At this Rosa stared curiously at her, but Rebekah held up her hand and continued.

"We were both very happy indeed but...but..." Rebekah swallowed painfully and went on, wringing her hands. "At around four weeks of age Aniy...Aniy...died. I, I was very distraught. I needed to see Esta. Marq was not there at the time, he was on business. I visited Esta and she was there for me...I kept visiting her during the next few days, but one day...I went to her house and..."

_  
-Flashback-_

It was a dark night. Rebekah was moving through the trees towards the humble home her sister lived in. She shivered slightly and drew her cloak closer around her. And she neared the house she heard a single scream. Worried, she started to jog and broke out of the trees.

"I hate you!" she heard a woman scream. "How could I have ever have married you?" Rebekah flinched as she heard a crash from in the house.

"Be quiet!" a man boomed. "It's all your fault!" A baby began to cry and scream shrilly. "Now look what you have done! You have woken the baby!" he roared.

"You did that!" the woman cried. "And her name is Shafan!" Rebekah crept forward and peered through the window in time to see the man slap the woman hard on the face. Rebekah gasped.

"Don't you talk back to me, Esta! I am the man! You are the woman! You do what I say!" Rebekah stared at Jahn in disgust. But she wasn't going to do anything just yet. Jahn was a dangerous man. It was pointless to put both herself and Esta in danger. She would wait.

"I am leaving!" Jahn cried. "You are hopeless!" He turned and stormed out the door.

The baby was still crying. "Shut up!" Esta screamed. "Be quiet!" As Rebekah looked on in horror, Esta picked the baby up from the cradle and hurled it at the wall.

"No!" Rebekah shrieked. "Esta, what are you doing?!" She rushed from the window into the house and gingerly cradled the baby in her arms. The baby seemed alright.

Esta was in a heap on the floor, sobbing. Cautiously, Rebekah poked Esta with her foot.

"Esta?" she whispered. Esta made no reply.

Not knowing what else to do, Rebekah left Esta lying pathetically on the floor, and left with Shafan. There was no way she was leaving the baby with Esta in her state. Who knew what she would do next?

The next day, Rebekah received a letter.

_  
Dear Rebekah,_

_Shafan is my daughter, not yours! You have no right to take her from me! I cannot believe you would do this to your own sister! The loss of losing your own daughter must be great indeed, but Shafan is mine! Please return her to me! Stop acting as though you are the victim here, you are not! Shafan is mine! I love her greater and can give her far more than you ever could. You have no rights to take her at all! Please, just return her._

_Esta._

Quickly, Rebekah scribbled a note back, handing it to the messenger.

_Dear Esta,_

_I do not intend to keep Shafan forever. I would never do that to you. But last night, you did a terrible thing to Shafan. I am not returing her to you until you can prove to me you will never harm her again._

_Rebekah._

That night, Rebekah was sitting by Shafan's cradle, feeding her, when Esta burst through the door in a rage.

"Rebekah! I have had enough!" she shrieked. Rebekah stopped and stared. Esta's normally neat brown hair was wildly strewn about her face, her face flushed, her green eyes wide, the pupils dilated.

"Es-Esta?" Rebekah stammered.

"Give her to me!" Esta screamed. "Give me my baby back!" She lunged at Rebekah madly. Rebekah leapt backwards hastily, the chair clattering to the floor.

"Esta, what are you doing!" Rebekah cried. Esta made no reply, instead drawing a long, thin knife from inside her cloak. "Esta!" Rebekah shrieked.

Esta leapt at her again, and Rebekah managed to throw herself out of the way as Esta's knife slashed furiously through the empty air. She landed heavily on the hard floor and felt something give way in her arm as she cursed in pain. She scrabbled helplessly on the floor as Esta came closer and closer, the knife raised high above her head.

"What has happened to you?! Esta don't!" Rebekah sobbed. "Please!" Esta pounced ferociously, her knife aimed at Rebekah's heart...

Rebekah grabbed at the knife and tried to wrestle it away from her. She pushed back at Esta with all her strength, and managed to thrust Esta back into the wall. She cried out and dropped the knife. Rebekah dropped to her knees, grabbed the knife and slowly got up again, pointing the knife at Esta.

"You wouldn't," Esta hissed. "Not to your sister."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "It would depend on the situation. But you clearly would,  
even if your dear sister had done nothing."

"Nothing?!" Esta snarled. "You kidnapped my daughter!"

"I did not kidnap her! Do you not remember? You threw her at a wall! Loving mothers do not do that!"

With a cry, Esta hurled herself at Rebekah, landing square on the knife Rebekah held outstretched. Staggering back, the tumbled out the door.

"Esta!" Rebekah shouted. "Esta, are you alright? I did not mean it! Oh please Esta!" But Esta was gone. Gone into the treacherous darkness of the night.

What was she to do? She'd stabbed her sister! She had stabbed her own sister. Not on purpose, definitely. But still, she had stabbed her! Plus, she'd run out into the night. Where rocks, holes, logs and rivers lay hidden in the night. Anything could happen to her. Maybe the stab wound alone was enough to kill her. Oh, what was she to do!

Gasping, she leaned against Shafan's cradle, exhausted. She looked at Shafan. The poor thing. Caught in the middle. She muffled a moan, her head swimming, before sinking to the floor.

Someone was shaking Rebekah roughly. "Rebekah! Rebekah, are you alright?" came the worried voice.

"Auuuuuugh....Marq? When did you get back? Were you not away on business?"

He grinned. "I am back now. You poor dear. You must have fainted of exhaustion, looking after our little baby all by yourself."

"Wah...? Little baby? Whatever are you speaking of?"

Marq's grin grew wider. "Our baby. Remember?" He waved his hand idly at Shafan in the cradle.

"Oh..." Rebekah was about to say Shafan was not hers. Explain everything. But for some odd reason, Rebekah did not deny it. She did not know why. She simply shugged carelessly and hugged Marq firmly. "Her name is Shafan..." she whispered.

Marq hugged her back. "Let us go to Esta's house now." he declared. "The three of us. She will be pleased I am back."

Rebekah looked stricken. Last night's events came flooding back to her. "Oh...but...she has not been well during the past few days." she stammered.

"Well then she would probably want the company!" Marq exclaimed.

Rebekah grabbed his arm hastily. "And...and she has been having problems...with...with Jahn."

"Him? Did they not break the betrothal?" Marq wondered aloud.

Rebekah could have slapped herself for her foolishness. Marq did not know Esta and Jahn were married! Rebekah had withheld that information from him. In her eager haste to create excuses for not going to Esta's house, she had thoughtlessly opened her mouth. She had spoken without thinking.

"Well...they had...but Jahn...is very persistent. He...has been bothering her lately..."

"Ah...well, Esta would be very foolish indeed to have married him. I am glad the marriage was called off."

Rebekah shifted uncomfortably. "Of course."

"Let us go then!" Marq cried. "We are wasting time!"

"Oh, but Marq dear, why don't we -"

"Nonsense!" And he picked up Shafan from the cradle, pulling Rebekah along behind him.

About fifteen minutes later, Rebekah and Marq arrived at Esta's house. Esta wasn't there...but Rosa was.

"Rebekah!" Rosa cried. "I came this morning to talk to Esta, but she was not there!"

"Where has she gone?" Marq asked.

"I am not sure." Rosa said slowly. "But inside, the place is a mess. I...I think she may have been attacked."

Marq gasped. "But do you know where she is?" Rebekah was numb. Esta had not returned home. This meant bad news.

Rosa shook her head. I went back to town, to get help. The others are inside, looking for anything that may help. Soon we shall set out to search for her."

Rebekah nodded. _Please, please.._ she prayed silently. _Please let Esta be alright..._

Hours later, Rebekah and the others were scouring the forest for any sign of Esta. Rosa and Rebekah were searching together. She was still praying under her breath.

Rebekah recognised the place where they were walking. This was where Esta and she used to play when they were young. In a little clearing with a stream flowing smoothly by it. Where animals frolicked, unafraid of people. Unsure why, Rebekah suddenly felt a flicker of fear deep within her. Worried, she continued forward into the clearing, the trees whispering around her, the stream bubbling before her. But...there was something in the stream. A young woman floating just beneath the surface of the water. Rebekah stumbled back, canonning into Rosa, and screamed...screamed and screamed.

_-End of Flashback-_

Rebekah took a deep breath. Rosa looked at her in awe. "You...you never told me this..." she croaked.

"Of course. How could I?" Rebekah gave a shaky laugh, but her eyes were wet with tears. "I never got over that. I'd killed my own sister. Killed her."

"So...let me get this straight. Esta broke up with Jahn and he left, which turned Esta's wits. In devastation, she threw Shafan at the wall, but you rescued Shafan and took her away. Esta sent you a letter, you sent one back, then she decided to come to your house and kill you?"

Rebekah nodded glumly.

"Sooo...in the tussle, you got the knife and accidentally stabbed her. Then she ran off into the night and you fainted. Then when you woke Marq was there and since he'd not been there since about two months earlier, he naturally assumed Shafan was your baby?"

"Yes..." Rebekah whispered.

"Then you came to Esta's place and found us and began to search for Esta when....we found her." She hesitated, then continued on. "But since no-one knew Esta had been married, nor had a baby, you decided to keep Shafan as your own. So you lied to us." she said bluntly.

Rebekah stood up. "Rosa, I beg you to understand!" I never meant to harm Esta!" she cried.

Outside, Shafan toiled past the house, looking for Rebekah. Suddenly, she heard someone cry loudly: "I never meant to harm Esta!"

_  
What on earth? _she wondered. She crept to the window and peered in. There was Rebekah, standing opposite Rosa, who was sitting.

"I never meant to harm Esta!" Rebekah repeated. "I never meant to stab her! She went mad! How did I know she would fall in the stream and drown! I didn't want to lie to you, Shafan, or anyone! If I could go back, I would change things! Shafan could be with her real mother!" So amny different things were flying out of her mouth at once.

Shafan stared in the window shock. "So you're not my mother?" she exclaimed. "So...so...so this Esta person is real!"

Rebekah caught sight of Shafan and shrieked. "Shafan!"

"You lied to me!" Shafan cried. "You killed her! You killed my mother! How could you?!" she screamed. And then she was gone.

Rebekah ran to window. "Shafan!" she called. "Come back! Come back! You have the wrong idea! Come back!" she shouted. She gave a sob of frustration.

"I suggest you find her quickly and explain." Rosa's voice came dryly from behind her. "Before she goes and does something drastic."

"Shafan!" Rebekah yelled, recklessly leaping out the window. "Come back!!!" It's not what you think!!!"

She tore down the pathway, weaving between the huts after Shafan. Her chest was tight. "Come back!" She raced after the small figure ahead of her and caught on her arm, twisting her around. Shafan struggled to get away, but Rebekah held on tightly.

"Shafan! Listen to me!"

"No!! You killed my mother! I heard you! Don't tell me what I heard wasn't true, because I distictly heard you say that you killed her!! Let me go!" She twisted awkwardly and broke Rebekah's grip, backing away slowly. "How could you do this to me?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen..." Rebekah started gently, but Shafan broke in.

"No! Don't even try! I know what you did and I'll never forgive you." With that, she turned and bolted through the trees. Rebekah stood staring sadly after her.

_  
I know what you did and I'll never forgive you..._

**  
Author's Note:-**

Thanks to Carmen, Lydia, Linda and Kendall for helping me unblock my writer's block :-) . They came up with the ideas of what happened between Esta and Rebekah. Tee hee.

Also thanks to Linda and Carmen (again) who checked over this for me and made sure eveything made sense. If it still doesn't make sense to you, email me and I'll do my best to explain. But you should be able to understand. I hope.

Oh! Before I forget...I won't be able to update again until about February, coz I'm going overseas for a bit. Sorry! I'll try and update as soon as I get back.

Have I forgotten anything? No, I don't think so....

Please review! (Just don't flame)

_**Little Kitty**_


	5. Big Stream

_Author's Note:_

_Hi everybody! I decided to stick a short chapter up just before I leave! _

_Thanks to Aidyl, HGDM lova, PJ Blindclown, Emma15291, and Dragon Master. You have no idea how happy reviews make me. Reviews are good. :-D_

_Bwahaha...here's chapter five! Please review and try not to flame!_

-----

**Big Stream**

-----

Rebekah stood there staring sadly after her.

_I know what you did and I'll never forgive you..._

What was she to do? Why could she not live happily ever after? Why was fate being so difficult?

She jumped as someone lightly touched her shoulder. Rosa stood there behind her.

"Let us go and find her. In her state she could do anything." Rosa warned.

Rebekah nodded. "What am I to do though?" she croaked. "Even if we catch her, she won't believe a thing I say."

Rosa paused. "Well, you can try to convince her. At least you will have explained it all. It is up to her to believe it. Let us go."

-----

Shafan ran from Rebekah. Her heart was in her throat. Tears blurred her vision as she stumbled blindly through the trees. Never had she felt like this before. Her entire world was falling apart. Where was she going? What did it matter? Nothing mattered now. Her entire life had been a lie. Her mother, her _real_ mother was dead. Killed by her own sister. How could Rebekah have _done_ this? What had made her do this? As she slowed, panting, and leant against a tree, Shafan's mind put everything together. The hidden letter and sketches. What Rebekah had said. She knew now.

Rebekah had had a child. The child died. So it had said in the letter.

_The loss of losing your own daughter must be great indeed, but Shafan is mine!_

So she must have killed Esta, her sister, her -twin sister-, and taken Esta's child as her own. It was sickening.

_You are jumping to conclusions_. A voice whispered to her. _As you always do. What harm is there in talking to Rebekah?_

"Everything," Shafan muttered. "She killed my mother. I heard her admit it. You cannot deny that." She banged her hands against the tree in frustration. She could hear a faint calling in the distance.

"Shafan! Shafan, where are you?"

With a start, Shafan fled, heading away from the sharp voice. Sharp rocks and sticks were stabbing into her feet, but of this she was hardly aware. Ahead of her, she could dimly hear the sound of rushing water. So she was heading towards Big Stream. It was wide, deep and ran swiftly. But she would have no trouble crossing it, as there was a section of the stream with a large log stretching across it.

She ran past the thinning trees into the small ferns that grew about the stream. Before her was the log. Lightly, she leapt upon it and quickly began to cross. About halfway through she hesitated, as the wood in front of her had been in the water for some time and had rotted. Maybe it would be able to hold her. Or maybe it wouldn't.

Behind her, Rebekah and Rosa broke out from the trees. "Shafan!" Rebekah cried.

Shafan glanced back. Oh no! She couldn't face Rebekah. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward. Great! It held. She took another step.

Rebekah ran forth and clambered on the log after Shafan. "Please Shafan, it's really not what you think! Esta was hurting you!"

Shafan twisted around, looking at the woman suspiciously. "But that is no reason to kill her!"

Rebekah shook her head desperately. "It wasn't like that." Impatiently, she held out her hand. "A log in the middle of a river is not the place to discuss this. Please. Just come and listen to me."

Shafan hesitated.

The log beneath her groaned and suddenly split. With a shrill cry, she plummeted down, disappearing into the deep water. Unbalanced, Rebekah toppled off the log and fell onto the bank, feeling her arm snap yet again as she landed. Biting back a scream, she let Rosa help her up.

"Shafan!" she wailed. "Shafan!" But of Shafan there was no sign.

It was pointless to jump in water and try and find her. Her arm was broken - the agonising pain shooting up it made that clear. And Rosa couldn't swim.

Rosa clutched at her frantically. "We must find help!" she shouted.

"No!" Rebekah cried. "It will be too late by then!"

It had to be done. Ignoring the injury in her arm, and Rosa's yells, she hurled herself into the water. She sank almost immediately, her heavy cloak dragging her down. _Cold_, thought Rebekah numbly. _And dark_.

Vainly she felt around, searching for any trace of Shafan. Already her chest was tight. Then her fingers touched something. A rough fabric. Shafan's cloak! But no Shafan. Her head was swimming. She was feeling faint. As she drifted off, her mind only remembered one thing...

_Shafan..._

-----

_Author's Note:_

_My gosh that's short. Oh well. Cliffhangers are fun. :-D_

_Ummm ... I'll try and update as soon as possible after I get back._

_Feel free to give suggestions on where my story should lead - I'm stuck for now, and any help is appreciated. _

_So please review!_

_**Little Kitty**_


	6. Author's Note

Hi. 

I just got back from overseas, and I'll start a new chapter soon. But do you know how many reviews I got for last chapter?

Two!

Two reviews!

_-quietly sobs in corner-_

Please try and review more! I know there's more of you out there, you just don't review! At least...I _hope _there are more of you out there. _-glances around nervously-_

I'm thinking up the next chapter right now. But, I'm not posting it until I get at least ONE more review. Pleeeeeeease? I thrive on reviews! They make me all happy so I go bouncing around the room and stuff! As long as they aren't flames. D

So thankyou Dragon Master and Aidyl for kindly reviewing my last chapter. You rock! And everyone else who reviewed my earlier chapters! You all are happy-making people! Yay!

Thanx heaps. D

_**Little-Kitty**_


End file.
